The Breakfast
" |image = S2e2b Breakfast plates.png |caption = Wander and Hater's breakfast choices |season = 2 |production = 202b |broadcast = 42 |story = Craig McCracken Francisco Angones Amy Higgins Craig Lewis Scott Peterson Todd Casey Dave Thomas |writer = Amy Higgins Craig McCracken |storyboards = Justin Nichols |director = Dave Thomas |us = TBA |international = August 16, 2015 (Disney XD Canada |xd =August 10, 2015 |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes = |pairedwith = "The Big Day" }} In this special simultaneous episode, Wander and Lord Hater go through their opposite daily lives as they struggle to make breakfast in different ways. Episode Summary The entire episode is shown in split-screen, with Wander's plotline taking place on the left side of the screen and Lord Hater's plotline taking place on the right side of the screen. On a forest planet and on his ship, Wander and Hater wake up in the morning. Wander wakes up happily, while Hater awakens groggily. Wander decides to do some meditating while Hater grumpily checks his e-mails. After they smell their armpits, they decide to take a shower. Wander sings in the shower, but Hater groans throughout his shower. Afterwards, they brush their teeth. Wander brushes with a pine cone while Hater brushes with an electric toothbrush, but his lower jaw keeps falling off. Afterwards, they do some situps. Wander does his exercises flawlessly, but Hater barely manages a single one. Afterward, both of their stomachs grumble. Wander decides to make breakfast for a sleepy Sylvia, but Hater rudely awakens Peepers and orders him to make it for him. While Peepers prepares Hater's breakfast table, Wander goes foraging for some food. Hater is not impressed with the breakfast Peepers made for him and Wander discovers a giant blue egg on top of a tall tree. While Wander begins climbing, Peepers keeps redoing Hater's breakfast, but each time, Hater does not like it and throws the plates all over the room. Sylvia briefly wakes up to ask if Wander needs any help, but Wander insists he can do it by himself. Hater also insists that he will make his own breakfast. While Wander has difficulty climbing the tree, Peepers points Hater in the correct direction of the kitchen. Both Sylvia and Peepers roll their eyes (or eye in Peepers' case). Both Wander and Hater experience difficulty in their tasks. Hater keeps opening the wrong room and Wander finds himself in perilous situations. At last, Wander reaches the top of the tree and Hater locates the kitchen. Wander gets the egg down, but the branch he is standing on breaks and he falls down the tree. Hater is clueless about how to open the fridge, until he pulls the handle. Hater tries to find the eggs, not realizing it is right in front of him the whole time. Wander uses his hat as a parachute to glide down safely. Hater becomes so frustrated that he zaps the fridge. Wander makes it to the bottom, but skids down a hillside and somehow runs back to the top of the tree. Hater reopens the fridge to discover all the food inside was unharmed. Wander places the egg in front of Sylvia and Hater puts the carton of smashed and broken eggs on the counter. Next, Wander and Hater decide to get some toast. Hater already has two pieces of bread and finds the toaster with ease. Wander discovers a huge wheat field. Hater puts his bread in the toaster and Wander makes bread the old-fashioned way, using the wheat and a stone oven. Suddenly, Hater realizes the toaster was not even plugged in, so he plugs it in. Wander gets his bread out of the oven, while Hater's toaster starts to electrocute. Suddenly, Wander sees some hungry woodland critters, and in his giving nature, he gives all of the slices of bread to them. Hater's toaster sets off the smoke alarm and the sprinkler system. Wander once again gathers some wheat and puts it in the oven. Hater's toast pops out, but it is burnt. Wander places the bread in front of Sylvia and Hater puts his toast on top of the egg carton. Both Wander and Hater try to find some juice. Wander finds a plum bush and Hater sees a Watchdog having an orange. Wander picks the plum and Hater steals the Watchdog's orange. Wander manually squeezes his plum, while Hater juices the orange. Both of them have spilt some. Wander sees his glass as half-full, while Hater sees his as half-empty. Wander melts some butter in a frying pan over a campfire, while Hater melts his butter in a frying pan over his stove. Both Wander and Hater crack their eggs. Hater's yolk has some hairs in it, while Wander's yolk comes out perfectly. Hater uses a meat tenderizer to stir the eggs while Wander flips his. Wander's breakfast comes out perfectly, while Hater's is terrible. Wander places one dish in front of Sylvia and begins to eat his own plate. The smell of Wander's breakfast begins to attract the attention of Hater. So he parks his ship in front of the planet that Wander and Sylvia are on. Wander notices Hater, so he decides to orbble himself onto Hater's ship. At this point in the episode, Wander's plotline takes place on the right side of the screen, while Hater's plotline takes place on the left side of the screen. Hater begins to sneak up on Sylvia, while Wander notices the foul stench of Hater's breakfast. Wander takes away Hater's breakfast, replacing it with his. As Wander is preparing Hater's silverware, Hater picks up Sylvia's breakfast, but then notices the woodland critters, who are now rabid. The woodland critters chase Hater away, and Wander notices that Hater used a water glass instead of a juice glass. The critters chase Hater up the tree where Wander got the egg. Wander then starts to think that the breakfast is missing something, so he gets out a vase with a rose in it. While the critters chase Hater up the tree again, Wander writes a letter to Hater asking him to enjoy the breakfast he made for him. Hater decides to zap himself back to his ship. From here, Wander is back on the left side while Hater is back on the right side. Wander orbbles himself back to Sylvia, who wakes up. Both Sylvia and Hater sniff their breakfasts. Sylvia is grateful to Wander and Hater begins to enjoy his breakfast. When Wander's stomach begins to rumble, Sylvia offers her breakfast to Wander, but Wander politely refuses. Hater then notices the letter on his table, which he starts to read, but gets mad when he realizes that Wander made him the breakfast. Hater becomes so mad, that he throws the plate out of his ship, which somehow boomerangs back to Wander, who happily enjoys his breakfast. Transcript End Credits Sylvia and Peepers are asleep and somehow having a similar dream. Gallery Quotes Background Information *One of Wander's morning routines has him meditating on Sylvia's back; one of the pictures in Craig McCracken's sketchbook is of Wander meditating. *Wander's socks are seen resting on a tree, and yet, we don't see Wander's feet. Trivia *Wander says his juice glass is "half-full", while Hater says his juice glass is "half-empty". This indicates Wander as an optimist and Hater as a pessimist. *This episode features an innovative split screen format, being the first one to do so. *Thunder Blazz can be seen in Hater's fridge. *Wander hums "Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme" while taking a shower. *Second time we see the Watchdogs naked. ("The Day") *This is the second time we see the food court. ("The Prisoner"). *The Watchdogs' locker room is seen again. ("The Day") *The forest animals from "The Day" and "The Night" are seen in this episode. Allusions *''The Three Stooges'' - At the beginning when Wander and Hater are sleeping, Wander voices a "Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi", the same way Curly of the Three Stooges snores. Production Information * Lord Hater's overly long groan while showering was recorded in one take. International premieres * August 16, 2015 (Disney XD Canada) * February 9, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) * February 22, 2016 (Disney Channel Israel) References Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Peepers, Additional Voices Category:Lord Hater Category:Wander